Forevermore
by shrek1430
Summary: Life after the war has been living a dream for Hermione. She has everything she once wished for, a loving husband, an adorable 5 year old son. As she walks down the memory lane, she realizes that it has been a roller-coaster ride, be that as it may she wouldn't trade it for the world. And looks like someone is in for yet another surprise. R&R to know more.


**FOREVERMORE**

 **A/N:-** I am back after almost year with another Dramione oneshot, hope you will love this just like you loved my other stories. This is not beta checked, so let me know if you find any errors. Please read n review.

It was just another day for Hermione as she strolled along the porch of the warm comfy abode that had been her home for the last 6 years. Yes, it had been 6 years since the war, 6 years since the victory of light over dark, 6 years since the abolishment of Voldemort, 6 years to the end of cruel manslaughter. And to say those 6 years were peace was an understatement. Those 6 years were everything that could be described as heaven. As small fingers curled around her palm chirping and hopping, she was pulled out of her reverie to shinning grey eyes.

"Momma, the swing is so awesome. It takes me up and sooo high. I feel like I can touch the sky in the next swing."

"Be careful with it, honey. We don't want to fall off it trying to swing too high."

On that note, he left to continue with his joyful ride. Her son, Rio, was her ultimate escape. His enthusiasm and knowledge reminded her of her own younger self only a more evolved version attributed to his being a genius at just the age of 5. With sleek honey brown hair and ice grey eyes, he was a sight to behold. There wasn't any sane person who didn't refer to him as downright adorable and Hermione was utterly proud, not just of his looks but largely of the profundity he displayed at such a tender age. And yet he was as innocent and dreamy as any child his age would be. She had taken care of that, she wanted him to have a magic free normal muggle childhood, the one she had with her parents. It became quite a tedious job with him inheriting her brains and his father's skills and that Malfoy attitude. Oh boy, wasn't he as stubborn and proud as his father. Scorpious Rio Malfoy was every inch a replica of Draco. Hermione was pretty convinced he had the same cerebral configuration as her husband, the same sulci gyri pattern, similar amount of grey and white matter, because he thought just like him. But he was equally warm hearted, polite and eager. That she could attribute to her own self. To sum up, she could safely say he had taken the best of both worlds. Not that Draco wasn't warm and polite. If anyone had suggested this to her while they were still very young, she would have laughed off the mans brains. But know as she knew him up close and personal, she knew that his bullying nature was only a facade. A mask to keep people at bay, to scare anyone from getting too close. That's how he dealt with the guilt of being on the bad side. The rude remarks, the insults were directed more towards himself than anyone they were meant to be, because his conscience never left him in peace. And his guard was so strong even Hermione couldn't look past it until the ball. Hadn't she been pissed off at her own friends, she never knew she would find both love and friendship somewhere so unexpected.

After the major fight between Hermione and Ron, she found solace in the darkness of the Astronomy tower, where unknown to her another being was already trying to do the same. She had red puffy eyes due to all the crying, her face showing the traces of them. Her dress was all creased and her once perfectly styled hair was coming out of the hairdo back to its original uncontrollable state.

"Bloody Idiot, can't understand something as simple as friendship, need to mix the competition in everything, like I would ever compromise Harry in such a way. " Hermione muttered angrily.

"Cursing the Weasel, I see. After all this time, I had lost hope that you will realize what a dunderhead he is." Draco said appearing from the darkest corner of the tower.

Hermione whirled around to come face to face with her enemy, but whatever the reason she did not feel like arguing with him tonight.

"Had a fight with the Weasel, Granger?"

"For once, I do not feel like defending Ron, or fight with you. I am already in a bad mood, just leave me alone."

If they were not standing close to each other, she would have missed his almost whisper, "You are not the only one." But hear, she did.

"What are you doing here Malfoy, having your way with Parkinson?" asked Hermione.

"Like it's any of your business what I do, I just came up here to think, looks like I won't be doing that now." Draco added hotly.

Hermione gave him a withering look which was met with his all time present sneer and disdain, but tonight it seemed like he is faking it. Not a single word was exchanged between the two enemies, but somehow the silence between them seemed to make each more understanding of each other's situation.

That night started a tentative, unsteady sort of companionship between the two, which slowly lead to Friendship by the end of their fifth year.

Hermione was aching everywhere, it's had been 2 days since the "Battle of the Ministry" as they had decided to call it. She was lying in one of the beds in the Infirmary of Hogwarts, on her left both of her friends were sleeping in their own beds, recovering from injuries they had incurred. It was dark outside, Madam Pomfrey had mostly retired for the day the pain potion she had after dinner seemed to lose it's effect as the night passed on. Her torso was completely bandaged with a potion Professor Snape had made for her, to help her heal from whatever Dolohov had cursed her with. She was trying to sleep midst Ron's snores, when opening of the infirmary door caught her attention. She faked and was surprised when the person sat on the chair beside her bed and held her hand.

"Stupid Granger, you had to follow Scar Head and get yourself almost killed, didn't you?" She recognized that voice, it was Draco Malfoy.

"I let your mates go, so they could help you, and now see where that got you." He continued his tirade. He had been doing this since the last two days unbeknownst to anyone, assuming Hermione was dozed like last two days.

"Get well soon Granger, it doesn't feel the same without you." And he left with that, if he had turned around he would have found the Honey Brown gazing back at him.

Hermione had enough of Draco's dramatics, he had to tell her what the matter was with him this year, why he was deliberately trying to push her away. She suspected something from the start of the year, but couldn't put a finger on what it was that was affecting him so much. She knew he was having a difficult time with the return of Voldemort and his father being captured last year at the ministry, but acting all cold and stone hearted wasn't fooling her in the least.

So Hermione found herself under Harry's Invisibility Cloak on the seventh floor waiting for Draco to return from the Room of Requirements he had disappeared two hours ago. What she hadn't expected was the completely lost and dejected Draco, who had somehow lost everything that had helped him hold it all in together. He just came out n slid along the now solid wall and let out mournful sobs. Soon Hermione found herself embracing him and he hugged her back like his life depended on it, and she was the thread holding him to his sanity. That night he told her everything, from his taking the mark in the summer, to his assignment to kill Dumbledore, to the Vanishing cabinet. The dawn brought a new chapter in their life, as he became a spy for the order just like his godfather Severus Snape.

Today they were going to break in Gringrotts, the safest place in the wizarding Britain, impersonating as Bellatrix Lestrange no less. Even thinking about her made her want to run for the bathroom, she still woke up with nightmares about that night at Malfoy Manor. She could feel the knife marring her skin and hear that lunatic laugh in her head, she subconsciously traced the letters carved in her skin through the material of her long sleeved blouse. The door to the shell cottage opened, all the people stood pointing their wand at the door, at Draco Malfoy who was now blocking it.

"When was the first time we had a civil conversation?" asked Hermione.

"Fourth year, after the Yule ball at Astronomy Tower." Draco answered and before anyone could do anything he crossed the distance between them and hugged her tight. His hands roamed her back as to assure him that she really was there safe and secure in his arms and was kissing her head. He released her and cupped her face in his still gloved hand and asked in a tender voice, afraid he would break her,

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"I am fine, just a bit tortured" Hermione replied with a smirk. And what would he not trade to hear that sarcasm laced in her voice, he was overjoyed but he abruptly released her. She frowned afraid to have flared his temper, taken aback when he suddenly went down on his knee and pulled out a beautiful Diamond ring from his pocket.

"Hermione, I love you. That night as you were being tortured and I stood there helpless, unable to protect you, it dawned on me that I didn't want a life without you. I don't know when all this will be over and whether we will win the war or I will survive it but I would rather die knowing that if I did, I would be married to you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" asked Draco, not caring the audience was present, looking Hermione in the eye with all the love he had for her.

Hermione had a hand covering her mouth and tears were streaming down her face. She loved Draco, but had not expected him to ask the question so soon when the war was on its prime, but she wasn't deterred by the timing.

"Yes, Yes, I will marry you, Draco." She said and threw herself in his arms and both ended flat on the carpet, Draco held Hermione to his chest kissing her, pouring all the love he felt for her that no words could ever express, which she returned wholeheartedly. He slid the ring on her finger without breaking their kiss.

The merry moments of her and Draco's love were cut short by the constant nudging and tugging by her little bundle of joy.

"Mommy, c'mon, get up. Let's get ready to go."

Answering the frown on Hermione's face, he face-palmed in a dramatic way, "You forgot? We've got to meet daddy at the diner and surprise him. The clock reads 5 on the small hand and 8 on the large. Means it's already 5:40 and we are still not ready. C'mon hurry up, we don't want to keep daddy waiting." Hermione got up grinning and tailed along hand in hand to Rio rambling in excitement.

They were right on time as they parked in the lot of the diner that had become their favorite. And for the past 10 minutes, they were standing outside the door of the diner with a frustrated Rio trying to open the door, completely refusing help from Hermione. As two strong arms pushed the door, they were ushered in and a disappointed looking Rio was lifted effortlessly by a smiling Draco.

"Hey bud, hard time opening the door..? You should've let your mum open it. That way you two wouldn't have to wait outside for long."

"Why, but I wanted to open it for them. After all, it's what gentlemen do around ladies, don't they? And mommy said we have a new one coming." He said pointing towards Hermione's belly.

"It's a girl." Hermione declared as Draco couldn't contain the grin on his face, pulled his love in a bear hug while Rio complained about being squeezed.

 **A/N:-** Hope you liked it, please leave a review.


End file.
